Yoshi/List of Yoshi's Overview
This is the page for all of Yoshi's appearances and alternate outfits. Most of her outfits are green, light green, orange and pink. Hello yoshi Series Appearances SMW_Art_-_Yoshi.png|Yoshi Classic Yoshi kindergarden.png|Old classic Yoshi Old style yoshi.png|Yoshi (Season 1 to 3) artwork Yoshitennis.gif|Yoshi 64 era 600px-Yoshi_MP4.png|Yoshi beetween season 4 to 5 780px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Yoshi beetween season 6 to 7 981px-YoshiMP8Artwork.png|Yoshi beetween season 8 to 10 600px-Yoshi_FS.png|Yoshi between season 11 to 14 150px-Yoshi_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Yoshi beetween season 15 to season 19 Fairy forms Green Yoshi charmix.png Green yoshi enchatix.png Yoshi Smashix.png|Smashix Yoshi Elementaximum (6).png|Elementaximum Yoshi Reibix luso (6).png|Reibix luso Yoshi Vavarrix (6).png|Vavarrix Angelix Hello yoshi (6).png|Angelix Yoshi Believix Yoshi.png|Believix Yoshi Yoshi harmonix.png|Yoshi harmonix Sirenix Yoshi.png|Sirenix Yoshi Yoshix Yoshi.png|Yoshix Yoshi Yoshi symblyx.png|Symblix Yoshi fy1.png|Butterflix Yoshi fy2.png|Sparklix Yoshi Yoshiultra.PNG|Yoshi Ultralievix Yoshi duper ultra.PNG|Yoshi Ultralievix Super Yoshi Odyssix 2.png|Yoshi Odyssix Ultima Yoshi final.png|Ultimatix Yoshi EternalYoshi.png|Ultimatix Yoshi final Alternate forms Yoshi's fire.png Midnight Yoshu.png|Midnight Yoshi cat yoshi.png|Cat Yoshi Cat yoshi 2D.png|Cat Yoshi Fire Yoshi.png|Fire Yoshi raccoon_yoshi_by_mysteregamingyt_ddco7o4-pre.png|Racoon Yoshi MegaDragonYoshi.png|Dark Dragon Yoshi green_yoshi vampire.png|Vampire Yoshi Captured Yoshi.png|Captured Yoshi yoshi_koopa_tf__a_rising_curse_by_icepony64-d9ondi7.jpg|Yoshi koopa form preggy_yoshi_by_12luigi12-d4zu7e4.png|Pregnant Yoshi Yoshi_is_so_sexy.png|Yoshi with breasts 2018_04_16_14_57_500001.jpg|Yoshi as human 139px-HammerYoshiSMG4.png time_for_adventures__by_paperlillie-d4trkqt.jpg|Yoshi some alternate forms __spirit_wings___by_princessyoshi-dbmiw3d.png|Winged Human Yoshi Tanooki Yoshi.png|Tanooki Yoshi Chibi_Yoshi.png Boomerand Yoshi.png Outfits Yoshi_special.png|Yoshi Kawaii Yoshi wedding ball.png|Bride Yoshi Princess Yoshi warrior.png Yoshi beach.PNG|Yoshi beach version 1 Pagan Yoshi.png Pajamas yoshi.png Yoshi warrior fire.PNG|Yoshi Warrior of Multiverse Yoshic.png|Camping Yoshi Makeover Yoshi.png|Videogamer Yoshi Yoshi civilian.png Yoshi traveller 1 new.png|Yoshi New donker Yoshi kimono.png|Kimono Yoshi Yoshi_beach.png|Yoshi Beach version 2 Explo Yoshi.png|Yoshi Explorer Jeans Yoshi.png|Jumper Yoshi Yoshi traveller 2 new.png|Retro Yoshi Yoshi new look.png|Hipster Yoshi Footfall Yoshi.png|Striker Yoshi version 1 Ballet Yoshi.png|Ballet Yoshi Fighter Yoshi.png|Karate kid Yoshi Princess Yoshi 2.png|Yoshi warrior sfm_231_by_bradman267-dcrdgmb.png Miitopia Yoshi.png Roller Yoshi.png|Yoshi rollerskater Yoshi and cappy.png Student Yoshi.png|Student Yoshi Princess Yoshi.png|Princess Yoshi Gymnastics Yoshi.png Moto Yoshi.png|Biker Yoshi Yoshi with glasses 2 - Copy.png|Nerd Yoshi Yoshi Rocks.PNG|Motobiker Yoshi cool Yoshi new pajamas.png|Yoshi pajamas New 2D Yoshi Ballet.png|Ballet Yoshi Yoshi's Pink Day.png|Yoshi Pink day Yoshi as Snow white.png|Yoshi's fairytale princess Yoshi dance christmas.png|Yoshi christmas bell Yoshi Superstar 1.png|Yoshi SuperStar version 1 Yoshi Superstar 2.png|Yoshi SuperStar version 2 Yoshi Superstar 3.png|Yoshi SuperStar version 3 Yoshi Superstar 4.png|Yoshi SuperStar version 4 Yoshi Superstar 5.png|Yoshi SuperStar version 5 SuperYooshi.png|Super Yoshi 887px-YoshiStrikersj.jpg|Yoshi Strikers charged Yoshi2.gif|Pirate Yoshi 1029px-MTA_Models_Yoshi.png|Yoshi tennis Squad Yoshi.png|Spy Yoshi Hawaiian Yoshi.png Yoshi christmas.png|Yoshi christmas Hello Yoshi Deluxe Series Appearances Yoshi SSBU.png Yoshi casual summer.png|Yoshi DX Civilian Yoshi Civilian Deluxe.png|Yoshi DX Civilian 2D YoshiMovieposerender.png|Yoshi (Milky way wishes) YoshiMovie2D.png|Milky way wishes Yoshi 2D Fairy forms Yoshi Deluxe (2).png|Yoshi Deluxe fairy Cosmix Yoshi.png|Cosmix Yoshi Yoshi Deluxe Senshi.png|Super Yoshi Deluxe Alternate forms Princess Yoshi Clore Eternal.png|Clore Yoshi barefoot_yoshi_by_daveybird16_ddbdda5-pre.png|Sexier Yoshi Dragon Princess Yoshi.png Yoshi Halloween.png|Yoshi Dracula Yoshi_Vampiro_2D.png|Yoshi Vampire 2D Outfits Dr Yoshi premier.png|Dr Yoshi with Robe Dr Yoshi true.png|Dr Yoshi in game DrMarioWorld_-_Icon_Yoshi.png|Dr Yoshi Icon Yoshi sailor.png|Yoshi schoolgirl DX Yoshi warrior galaxy concept.png|Yoshi space spy concept Yoshi skateboader.png|Skater Yoshi Yukata Yoshi.png Mermay yoshi.png Super mario yoshi school outfit 2d by joshuat1306 ddcxa6u.png Dr Yoshi artwork.PNG Yoshi surfer.png|Surfer Yoshi Retro Sonic Yoshi.png|Retro Sonic Yoshi Astronaut Yoshi.png|Astronaut Yoshi YoshiParis.png|Yoshi in Paris Yoshi Christmas.png|Yoshi Christmas Yoshi Mermaid.png|Mermaid Yoshi ChristmasYoshi.png|Christmas Yoshi MKT_Artwork_YoshiReindeer.png|Reindeer Yoshi Anime/Manga Yoshi_Solo_SuperMarioKun_27.png|Chibi Yoshi kun manga 09142193.jpg|Yoshi kun current Yoshi kun.png|Modern Yoshi kun SMWM&YALYoshi.png|Classic Anime Yoshi Yoshi first anime.png|Yoshi in first anime just_a_green_yoshi_by_awsmyoshi-d45n3ig.png|Yoshi anime version 2 Anime Yoshi 2.png|Yoshi anime version 3 HYRNMF Yoshi 2.png|Yoshi Ringo no mori series Yoshi Manga.png Yoshi by @LZESMELT.png|Yoshi in @LZESMELT manga Miscellaneous Yoshi x Yoshette.png Royalty Majesty Yoshette.png P&YWW_-_Yoshi_&_PoochyPups_artwork.png|Yarn Yoshi Enchantix Yoshi Anime.png|Enchantix Yoshi Anime tumblr_inline_oms75iFNv41uyw7ys_500.png|Yoshiwig form New Yoshi the nerd girl.png|Nerdy Yoshi sex yo.png|Evil Yoshi Deluxe bowser_yoshi_by_yellowyoshigirl-d4tuqn4.jpg|Bowshi or Yosher Yoshi_girl_by_nejinoki.jpg|Yoshi girl Yoshi_PMCS.png|Paper Yoshi __mario_luigi___rpg_style__yoshi_by_master_rainbow-daa5gf9.png|Yoshi RPG Style ddn8e2m-348c9341-0007-4345-bc02-af5400202244.png|Yoshi (cartoons) Yoshi humanoid.png|Miitopia Yoshi YoshiExcited.png Emblem_ysi00_mk8.png|Yoshi's emblem Category:Lists